Many different gem-mounting techniques have been devised to enhance the brilliance of stones, such as diamonds. Most commonly used jewelry settings have prongs, a bezel setting, or a channel setting, to hold the diamond into place. Most jewelry settings are designed to display the brilliance of the stone without obscuring the scintillations of the stone. The brilliance of a stone is created by the cut of the stone, the clarity rating of the stone with respect to imperfections, the color of the stone with respect to impurities, and the carat weight. Particularly, the cut and symmetry of the stone and respective symmetrical facets on the stone will draw out imperfections and/or impurities within the stone.
Existing jewelry settings rely on a larger stone to increase the brilliance of the jewelry piece. Although other inexpensive stones are available, the degree of brilliance in significantly decreased. An alternative jewelry setting known as an invisible setting gives the illusion the stone is larger than it appears and only emphasizes brilliance with a seemingly nonexistent setting.
Numerous other alternatives to create a similar brilliant effect exist where an inexpensive substitute for expensive stones may be used. However, the use of inexpensive substitutes, such as cubic zirconium, decreases the value of the jewelry piece. Accordingly, a need remains for new approaches to setting stones emphasizing brilliance of the stone and a unique jewelry setting to complement the brilliance of the stone.